extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Aliens
The Earth aliens are named this because they were the first signs of extraterrestrial life and they invaded Earth. They were featured in a comic called T.O.P. Vs. M.A.K. And invaded Earth. In the comic, the world essentially has been torn apart in an almost 100+ year war that originally started with the unification of the Earth. Eventually 2 factions emerged from this unified government and each wanted to control the globe for themselves. These were "Totally on point" (TOP) that controlled the Western Hemisphere and "Make At Kenya" (MAK) that controlled the Eastern Hemisphere. There was a third faction who wanted peace restored called MORG (Military Organization: Rogue Group). Many citizens of Earth believed the aliens were god's ironic way of punishing Earth for the long war that was plagued earth for nearly a century. Destcription In the comic, these creatures were soon discovered to have most likely originated in some far off planet and were created by another species much more advanced than humans ever were and then the Earth Aliens (or just "aliens") were found to be able to evolve and change with experience and eventually overwhelmed and killed off their creators' population and then went on to find more worlds once they took control of their creators' technology. They had been made into many forms to fill military roles and were all shaped by a queen alien leader who nurtured them all with nutrients from the "king" alien which the queen eats to make new generations and soldiers. Altogether these aliens are not dim-witted with their standard forms being the smartest. All aliens have brains encased in a shell that limits their brain to think about one specific thing at a time so they can accomplish single goals easier and more efficiently than any human. However their weakness is that it can be only one goal at a time. This weakness was exploited by UEF (United Earth Defense Force ) Soldiers. There is also alien injector forms that can insert tentacles into another organism to form a casing over their original brain to infect and make it become an alien and grow alien features but they do not fully kill the organism. The organism fights on the aliens’ side at that point and these infected organisms can be anything from a house fly to a human to a fully grown blue whale. In fact the blue whale became extinct within 2 days due to its importance in establishing the Earth Aliens’ navy. Soon the aliens won the war and humans built a large rocket to blast away from Earth and they destroyed Earth using a "Planet-stomper" that de-stabilized Earth's gravitational field. Most of the aliens went with it, while the rocket blasts off to a planet called Sentry IV that supposedly has life and can support a reborn human population, but who knows, the Aliens could still be out there. A hint has been given as well, the Queen is confirmed to not be dead and they will be returning in a second comic series titled "The Beginning Of the End". All alien forms are listed below: Queen form The Queen is the largest form and nurtures all the Aliens. Not much is known about the queen apart from that she produces all aliens in her army and she is absolutely gargantuan, perhaps far larger than Earth. She also possibly may get her large size from previously invaded and gobbled up planets much like Earth. The queen also only enters the battlefield when the entry point is completely safe and cleared out, with minimal dangers. King form The only thing more mysterious than the Queen are the King forms. They are most likely very large, maybe similar in size to Queens. They provide the nutrients that a Queen requires to make new alien generations to grow the army. It is unknown how many kings there are and if they possess any offensive or defensive capabilities. It is known however from research that the king forms are essentially killed and eaten by the Queen to gain their nutrients. A king has never been seen and due to their role and nature, they most likely never will be. Subhoster form The Subhoster, despite being smaller than the "Hoster form", are huge alien forms. They are usually used as the Aliens' mobile command center and base. Subhosters have an absorber at the front of their bodies that eats almost anything in their path and are perfect disposal units that can destroy an enemy's weapons and vehicles before they can be recaptured and used again. The things the subhoster consumes can also be transformed into electrical bio-energy that the Aliens utilize for some of their non-organic based weaponry. Their insides are also almost entirely hollow. As described by legends told from survivors that once sat in a Subhoster's stomach, the Alien form's stomach is almost infinite, as if leading into a dark hole, like an alternate dimension. These claims are probably false but give insight into how absolutely massive the intake rates of these creatures were. Misirah Form The Misriah was the second alien form encountered, it was much like a dinosaur or a lizard. It was encountered near the end of the TOP and MAK war near the Misria Valley in Brazil, a territory occupied by TOP. It was essentially a huge destructive siege engine engineered by the Queen alien to clear the way and weaken enemy defenses before the main invasion force arrived. The Misriah Forms moved very slowly, but once over a target, it could destroy it within seconds. It's weaponry included a massive toothy mouth. huge spikes and feet as well as a tail that could sting and puncture large objects. The Misriah Alien had at least 2 re were at least 2 Misriah Aliens as besides the main one that attacked Misira Valley, there were 4 more sightings. These merely stayed sightings and the Misriah forms were never seen again. It is unknown how they got onto the planet, but most likely arrived by way of meteor shower and grew beneath the ocean until full size. The soldiers that faced This form and survived have called it the "Dinosaur" or "Godzilla". Finally, the fate of the Misriah Alien that attack Misria valley was actually death by a massive Japanese Mining machine called the Ubakai. This was only after several TOP Taser tanks tried to subdue the creature for live testing. However, they were completely destroyed by the Alien. Human Infected Form A human infected by an infector form. During the short war against the aliens, many humans were infected by alien infector forms, a very common form of alien. Usually, like all organisms infected by Infector forms, spike grew out of the person's body and claws erected from where hands once were. Most facial features become distorted and what was once a potentially healthy human being, becomes a monster. Of all infected alien forms, the human ones seem to be the only ones that can still infect other organisms after being infected initially. It is unknown why this is, perhaps it is due to the extra brain capacity allowed by humans or perhaps the aliens allowed this as many humans would be reluctant to kill former friends and family now infected and in their hesitation could become infected themselves, as was the case for many civilians during the fall of Earth. Humans infected by infector forms were described as being very zombie-like. Infector form The standard infector form which is basically a fat worm with infecting tentacles. These tentacles were also known as an "infecting tongue". These went into an organism's brain and modified its activity to infect them. These forms were deployed in mass numbers and were one of the most common forms of aliens. They varied in size due to the different sizes of animals that were being infected and usually were at a 1:32 size ratio to the victim. The infector forms also had spiked "mouths" to allow them to burrow through the ground or walls to maximize the range of targets that could be infected. If the infector is in immediate danger or a target is an enemy but is not of good infecting quality (wounded or missing limbs), the alien will use its mouth to grind them up into "pools of red". Standard Form The original alien forms which are bipedal and are the commanders and elite soldiers of the aliens. These forms, along with the queen and king alien forms which were made to independently make other forms, are the original alien forms created by the ancient alien race that was killed off by their creation. These forms took the appearance closest to humans (or perhaps the race that created the aliens) and possessed the greatest prioritization on and off the battlefield. They also were decorated in armor and battle gear that was engineered by their creators. They also wielded weaponry made by their creators for them, usually made of a highly-perfected metal called "Nepto", which was presumably native to the Alien's homeworld. This includes the Nepto "Energy Sabre", which was a metal melee weapon the standard forms used that also shoot a small energy bolt that can rip and melt through unarmored flesh. There was also standard Alien swords, which were flat multi-bladed Nepto swords ending in spikes. The spikes indicate the weapons were most likely modified. The standard forms also use standard alien weapons that were not engineered by their creators. These include the Slinger shooters which mold onto a user's hand and whenever they clench their fists, it fires. When fired, the Slinger shooter uses a complex mechanism that fires one bullet that essentially triggers the launch of 4 more that can cause catastrophic damage to a target. Finally there was a weapon similar to a pistol used by the aliens called the "Plasma Stinger", which seems to be a miniaturized version of the stinger on the Misriah alien forms' tail. Alien personel weapons 1C115977-DD84-49A4-9212-82E238BB79A2.jpeg|The Plasma Stinger (Alien Pistol) D80E20D7-0E86-4EDB-BC39-389A2729C8AF.jpeg|The Slinger Shooter (Alien main ranged personel weapon) D88EB8A1-BB69-48B3-A72A-5CF259D8E257.jpeg|Nepto Sword CA121181-CEF6-4989-87A1-DA970D312706.jpeg|Alien Energy Sabre Alien Capitol ships These forms were among the 3 classes of Alien main starship. It was essentially a larger variant of the Cruiser class of ships and had larger and more numerous spikes as well as "luminous lighting appendages" extending out of it, perhaps to help indicate the ship's higher status. Not much else is known about the ships besides elite standard form Captains always reside on them, directing fleet movements and attacks. Most likely the ships also had greater firepower than standard cruisers. Alien Cruiser Ships These alien starships were the bread and butter of the Alien fleet, the ship that transported the majority of the forms to Earth and led the attack, paving the way for the Alien Queen to invade. They were huge and could match the size of most starships MORG (and in turn the UEF) had in their arsenal. The alien cruisers were usually around 1 km to 1 mile long. Their armament consisted of Nepto crystal shard launchers on the surface of the ship which targetted smaller ships such as starfighters and served as a point defense system, 3 Alien Nepta energy-partical beam lasers at the bottom of the ship, which targetted enemy starships with a beam that could rip through steel, a "Glob-turret" array, which also served as a point defense system and finally 2 grabber arms, which could tear apart enemy bases and structures as well as push and destroy enemy vessels or rip them apart. The Alien cruisers could open holes at any part of their superstructure to allow for alien "drophubs" (dropships) to deploy as an invasion force. The construction of these massive ships was done around an engine and power source, both stolen from their creators after they were destroyed by the Earth Aliens, and these 2 parts are the only ones that are not organic. Much like the Capitol ship class, the cruisers are grown/ constructed to be rigid, to allow for protection and armor but also to be sentient so that they could operate if the crew were completely wiped out and for them to be adaptable to battlefield situations. It is unknown if any cruisers or capitol ships from the Alien fleet survived the fall of earth, but most likely they became extinct during the event. Not many were known to have been destroyed during the short battle for earth before it was decided to sacrifice the planet. In fact only one was confirmed to have been completely killed and shutdown by a human starship. This occured minutes before the order was given to destroy the earth, when an alien cruiser was rammed by a MORG Battlecruiser the Hansen commanded by MORG Captain Grant. Shortly after, the battlecruiser was ambushed by three more cruisers and subsequently destroyed. The Cruisers were also mocked by UEF Soldiers, calling them "orange slices", refering to the spiked stabilizer wings on the side, which also served as the crew's quarters. 22A54F35-DE99-4062-8A82-B6B79D63DC02.jpeg|Alien Fleet organization diagram BBA57D7D-94F4-4D5F-B3E7-0D7AE92401AD.jpeg|MORG and Alien ships in combat over Earth. This was the first engagement and sighting of the Alien fleet and along with it the Alien Cruisers. 679601CE-3016-42A9-8E68-A1FDC47C9CAA.jpeg|The invasion of Atlanta as depicted in the comics. Atlanta, Georgia was one of the first land based targets the aliens invaded with their fleet 30539E44-17C9-4F13-8794-F75915A34FA3.jpeg|An Alien Cruiser demonstrates the destructive power of it's Nepto Energy-Particle beam lasers. You can also see it deploying an Alien Drophub. 822CCDB9-C727-4D6F-840C-B2767B786520.jpeg|The Hansen is destroyed by Alien Cruisers near the end of the war. Category:Tayd0gta's Content Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species